Team 13
by Ookami Sora
Summary: It says Team 7 was Kakashi's first team and many of the Chunin and under agree. However some jounins know differently. Kakashi has already had a squad of Genins. But such a tragedy befell them that Kakashi tried to convince everyone that they never were.
1. Prologue

Extemerly obvious disclaimer: No I Do Not Own Naruto, I mean do you think I do?

This story is a major OC story. The actual Naruto Characters will come in some time in the future, but this story is based two years before that. The timeline in this story is pretty messed up. It is Fan fiction.

* * *

Time Line:

Kakashi

19 Years before start of story (22 Years before start of Naruto): Kakashi is born.

14 Years before story: Kakashi graduates

13 years before story: Kakashi makes Chuunin.

10 Years before story: Kakashi makes Jounin and Uchiha Obito is killed.

Tenzo

16 Years before start: Tenzo is born.

Genma

17 years before start: Genma is born.

Yumiko

13 Years before story: Yumiko is born

8 years before start: Yumiko's mother is killed. Peace treaty negotiations with Iwa begin.

5 Years before start: Yumiko meets Koujaku

Story start: Yumiko graduates

Koujaku

13 Years before story: Koujaku's father & Clan are killed. 6 months later Koujaku is born.

10 years before start: Koujaku's mother dies.

Story start: Koujaku Graduates

**Team 13**

* * *

The full moon was covered in thin wisps of clouds, lighting up the dark sky. The trees were bare, as it was well into the middle of winter, and a frosty wind blew in from the north. The branched of the trees scraped against each other sounding almost like whispering. The ground was coated in ice.

Suddenly, there was a flash of black shooting through the trees. It was swiftly followed by three more. The shadows leapt through the trees, jumping from one to the other silently.

The lead shadow paused at the edge of a clearing. He sat down on one of the braches prepared for a long wait. The second shadow, tallest of the four, leapt to the frozen ground and leant against one of the trees. The shortest of the group simply crouched on one of the branched, whilst the fourth shadow dangled by her knees next to her.

A figure drifted into the clearing and the lead shadow tensed. He reached his hand up to his ear piece and pressed lightly on the transmitter.

"Target in sight. Is he in range for any of you?"

The tallest figure pressed hid hand to a similar ear piece.

"Negative. If I approach now I will be spotted and the alarm will be sounded."

The taller of the two females, replied from he upside-down position.

"He is in my range. However my approach would be too slow and the alarm would be sounded for me too."

The crouching female sighed. She reached up to her ear and lightly pressed a gloved finger to the transmitter.

"I am within range. I can reach him in time. Permission to move in?"

The lead shadow hesitated as he glanced around the area. As the leader of this mission, he was responsible for the safety of his subordinates. After reassuring himself that the area was clear, he replied.

"Permission granted."

The shortest figure launched herself from the crouched position to a tree closer to the clearing. Measuring the distance between the target and her, she quickly calculated the amount of chakra that would be needed.

She drew two tanto from their horizontal positions on her back and tensed in her position. Then she leapt at the target.

The target turned with a grin on his face. Her eyes widened behind her wolf mask. It was an ambush! It was too late for her to stop and as she flew towards the target, the trap fell into place.

* * *

This is my new story. The prologue is an ANBU mission. The two females are OCs. The short one belongs to me and the other belongs to Minami Yumiko.

Please read and review.

Ookami Sora


	2. Chapter 1

Extremely obvious disclaimer: No I Do Not Own Naruto, I mean do you think I do?

This story contains Major OCs. This will also be a Naruto Character x OC later on. This will only occur in later chapters because I would like to focus more on the plot rather that the pairings.

**Team 13**

**Chapter 1: Enter Minami Yumiko and Sumiyaka Koujaku**

Minami Yumiko drummed her fingers on the desk in annoyance and impatience. She shook her head from side to side causing the long, straight, orange bangs to swing around. She was so not having a good day.

She had woken up this morning to one of her stupid neighbours screaming about 'Youth' at an ungodly hour. Then she lost her headband that marked her as a ninja over Konoha. After two hours of searching, she found it under the bed. She had run to the Academy only for her scarf to get tangled around a low branch dipping into the road. Damn it! She had been given the thing by an ANBU Captain. Why the hell did they wear those things? If they were running through the forest at high speeds, then it was only going to get caught on a branch and get them hung.

The worst part however? This was all on the day she would find out who had passed and the teams were assigned. Maybe she should take this as an omen?

"Minami-san?"

At the sound of someone's voice, Yumiko turned and glanced to her left to see another girl who had graduated. She had shoulder length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Suzuki-san?" The brown haired girl grimaced at the use of her surname before grinning at Yumiko.

"Just Ayame, please."

"Well, you can just call me Yumiko… Hey aren't you Teuchi's daughter?"

The girl blinked at that. "You know my dad?"

Yumiko grinned. "Well of course! He does make the best ramen in Konoha!"

"Ayame!" The shout caught both of their attentions and they turned to see a tall boy waving her over.

Ayame blushed bright red and said a hurried goodbye to Yumiko before she sped over to the boy.

Yumiko sighed. She was really getting bored here. _Maybe I should just go and buy dango. Dango…_ She shook her head quickly. Okay, she seriously needed to get over that little dango fetish she had.

She sighed and resumed drumming her fingers on the desk this time humming a song out of tune. She wasn't sure why, but she suddenly caught the attention of the pink haired and blonde haired bimbos, the two die-hard Uchiha Akihiro fan girls.

Yamanaka Izanami grinned at her pink-haired best friend and nudged her arm.

"Hey look, it's the pathetic kunoichi wannabe!"

Yumiko twitched. _Okay that better not be me there talking about…_

Sayuri blinked. Then seeing where Izanami was looking she grinned.

"Hey you're right Izanami! It's the little Mitarashi bitch!"

This time Yumiko's left eye twitched twice. _Just ignore 'em, girl, _she thought, _you only have to spend this last day with them… hopefully._

"Yeah! She's just trying to impress Akihiro-kun!"

"Heh, lets show her who's the real kunoichi round here."

Both the blonde and the pinkette strode over, smirks clear on their faces. Isamu, their Chunin instructor, looked up from his desk and called out Izanami and Sayuri's names. However the two just continued walking towards the orange-haired girl.

"Hey! Pathetic Wannabe! Over here!"

Yumiko twitched and looked over at the two smirking girls leaning against her desk. She gritted her teeth in an attempt to stop herself from screaming at them.

"Can I help you?" she muttered, glaring fiercely at them.

"Yeah, actually, you can! You can get lost and leave us better kunoichi alone, you pathetic loser! I bet your parents are so disappointed in you!" shouted Sayuri, smirking triumphantly.

It was not common knowledge that Yumiko was an orphan. Her mother had been killed in a successful attempt to stop the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Her father was from Water Country and had been killed in the Bloodline Purges – even though he had no Kekkei Genkai. She was the only one left in the Minami branch of the Mitarashi Clan, and she stayed in the main household with the person she viewed as an older sister Anko.

Everyone in the room paled as they were hit with a large amount of killing intent. They all turned to look at Yumiko who had her eyes closed and her hands in a hand sign.

"You're going to regret that."

Yumiko's eyes snapped open and the once chocolate orbs were now a fiery red. Both Izanami and Sayuri made the mistake of looking into her eyes.

"**Genkakugan!**"

The Yamanka and the Haruno screamed as they saw their worst nightmares before their eyes. Izanami collapsed to the floor and writhed as if in pain and Sayuri stumbled backwards shrieking as she tumbled backwards out the window. Everyone else was too shocked to do anything.

Yumiko closed her eyes for a brief moment and once she opened them they were back to their usually colour. She blinked as she realised the whole class was staring at her.

"You got a problem?"

The room paled and quickly turned to the blonde girl who was now sat up, watching Yumiko fearfully.

Suddenly, the sliding door slid open and a messy brunette head poked in. The blue – more silver than blue, actually - eyes that accompanied the spiky hair and tanned face blinked twice before the owner strode in.

Sumiyaka Koujaku awoke with a groan. She blinked at the hazy blue sky above her and frowned. Why was she outside?

Blinking rapidly in succession she sat up and glanced around her. Patches of blood stained the dark alley ways and glancing down to her bare fore arm she scowled at the bruises that stained them.

Hearing someone else moan, she glanced to her left and saw a boy, maybe two years older than her, lying face down in the mud. He had messy red hair, she thought so anyway, as the blood that dripped on to the floor stated that it may be otherwise.

Gang fights were never a good idea. They seemed so on the moment of the fight but the day after stated otherwise.

She scrambled to her feet and crept over too the boy. The brunette crouched down next to him and traced his left wrist with her hands. She closed her eyes briefly when she found no mark. Nothing that stated that he was in her gang. Reaching in to the pocket of her baggy, knee-length, dark green shorts, she pulled out a small blade.

Koujaku reached out and grabbed the back of his bloody hair and pulled it up so his throat was revealed. Muttering a quick prayer for his soul, a ritual she always took part in, she slashed the blade across his throat.

Turning she started to walk towards the centre of the village, towards where the Hokage tower stood.

She reached the tower in a few minutes and walked past the secretary, who didn't even glance up. The short brunette strode over to the two ANBU who guarded the door.

"Can I help you?" Tora spoke, his tiger masked decorated with green and brown stripes.

"I'm here to collect my headband. I passed the test yesterday."

Tora glanced at Taka, whose eagle masked was lined in gold, before he turned back to Koujaku.

"Weren't you supposed to come here after the test?"

Smiling sheepishly, Koujaku reached up and placed her hands behind her head, accidently revealing a long bruise that covered the left side of her jaw.

Taka's eyes widened behind his mask and he reached his hand forward in an attempt to brush the bruise.

"Now how did you get that –" he started, and just as his fingers were about to brush the bruise, Koujaku's hand snapped forward catching the fingers. Knocking the unsuspecting ANBU to his knees, with a quick knee to the back of his legs, she slammed her foot onto his back.

Realising what she had done, she quickly let go of the ANBU and threw her hands up.

"Sorry! It was an automatic reflex!"

Taka climbed to his feet, shocked that the small girl had been able to pull of such a complex move so easily.

"It's alright."

Both Tora and Taka stepped to the side of the door and Tora made a gesture with his hand.

"Go right through. Better be quick though, Team selection will start soon!"

Nodding her head, Koujaku quickly opened the door and started to rifle through the headband drawers. Her hand closed around a piece of metal and pulling it out revealed that it was a face guard that covered the sides of he head and part of her jaw.

Slipping the elastic that should hold the face guard in place over her head, Koujaku ran towards the academy.

After dodging a couple of merchants in the street, Koujaku got to the academy just in time to hear a shriek come from the third floor. Exactly where her classroom was located. Looking up she blinked twice as one of the windows on the third floor smashed and Haruno Sayuri, AKA The Pink Banshee, tumbled out. Glancing at the couple of Chunin to her right, she sighed before activating her bloodline limit.

"Jinton," she muttered.

Izumo and Kotetsu, who were staring at the falling Haruno, gaped as the short brunette who had been standing to their left shot forward leaving a streak of colour. She was moving so fast that was all they could see.

Koujaku easily caught the pink haired girl and slung her over her shoulder, not pausing once as she sped into the academy. Quickly reaching the third floor, Koujaku slid open the door and blinked when she saw everyone staring at Yumiko and the Yamanka. When everyone had turned there attention to the door, she strode in dumping Sayuri on the ground and glancing around for a few seconds. Then she spoke.

"What did I miss?"

Ookami Sora here people :D

This is a story me and my friend Minami Yumiko thought up in our lessons at school. This is the result. She is my Beta.

Notes! Koujaku is running a double life; you'll find out in a couple of chapters the name of the double life.

Genkakugan = Illusion eye

Jinton = Swift Release


	3. Chapter 2

Extremely obvious disclaimer: No I Do Not Own Naruto, I mean do you think I do?

This story contains Major OCs. This will also be a Naruto Character x OC later on. This will only occur in later chapters because I would like to focus more on the plot rather that the pairings.

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Yumiko sobbed as one of the boys pushed her over. She landed on the ground with another light sob. The bullies laughed and sneered down at her._

"_Loser!" cried one of the girls as she pulled Yumiko's long orange hair._

"_Go home! You'll never become a ninja!"_

_She had been so close to the Academy's gates. Seeing this Anko had said 'Goodbye' and gone to the Torture and Interrogation Centre. However the bullies who had always tormented Yumiko had seen her on her own._

"_Leave me alone!" Yumiko cried as she tried to swipe at the girl behind her, only to receive a kick in the stomach from one of the boys in front._

"_Idiot!" another girl quipped and slapped her across the face._

_Yumiko sobbed again and tried to curl up on the floor. However the other kids weren't going to let her do that. Two of them reached down and uncurled her allowing the others to hit her._

"_Oi, idiots! Leave her alone, you piles of crap!"_

_The bullies paused in their activities and looked up to see who was insulting them. _

_A short girl with a mess of spiky brown hair was glaring at them. She had a red messenger bag slung over her right shoulder and in her left hand was half eaten apple._

_The lead bully smirked at the girl. "What are you going to do about it, Shorty?"_

_The girl rolled her eyes and tossed the apple forward. The fruit slammed into his eye. _

"_Ouch! What was that for, loser?"_

"_Stop being such a jerk." Was the girl's kind reply._

_The boy gaped at her whilst the other bullies didn't know what to do. Yumiko stared at this girl in awe._

_The brunette raised an eyebrow at the boys shocked face and showed her sharp tongue once more. "Oh I'm sorry. __If I said anything to offend you it was purely intentional."_

_The boy ran at her in anger. He pulled back his fist to hit her but the brunette lazily swung her bag forward smacking him in the face and knocking him to the floor._

_The lead bully scrambled to his feet and started to back off, with the others following suit, as she walked forwards. However, as he turned to run away, he couldn't help but try one more time to insult the girl in front of him._

"_You freak!"_

_The girl smirked at this remark. __"What was your first clue?"_

_The bullies ran off as she reached Yumiko and held out her hand. The orange haired child gripped the offered hand and was pulled up. _

_The brunette smiled happily at her. "My name's Koujaku. What's yours?"_

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Team 13**

**Chapter 2: Teammates**

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

Koujaku settled in the seat next to the calming Yumiko. The brunette folded her arms on the desk before leaning her head on them, closing her eyes in the process.

"Well, what did I miss?"

Yumiko let out a snort as she observed her best friend, a smile making its way onto her face.

"Not much. Isamu give his boring speech, as did the Hokage, and then the two bimbos decided to insult me. I blasted them with the Genkakugan."

The right side of Koujaku's mouth pulled up into a crooked grin. "So the usual?"

Yumiko chuckled and glanced up to see if Isamu had noticed them talking before she answered. "Yeah, the usual."

Isamu cleared his throat to gain their attention. "Koujaku, Yumiko, you two should be glad I haven't called out your teams yet or you would have missed it!"

Yumiko flushed and looked down at her lap and Koujaku snorted. Isamu shook his head before he continued. "Team 4 is Uchiha Akihiro, Haruno Sayuri -" here the pink haired girl squealed happily "-and Yoshida Norio."

The Uchiha snorted haughtily as he glared at Norio who simply raised an eyebrow at the raven haired boy's behaviour.

"Team 5 is Yamanaka Izanami, Nara Shikati and Akimichi Choujiro in the family tradition."

Koujaku groaned and muttered into the table. "When are we goin' to get called?"

Yumiko shrugged as she lay back into her chair, prepared for a long wait. They weren't disappointed.

"-Team 13 will be Minami Yumiko, Shiranui Rikku and Sumiyaka Koujaku." The two girls let out a cheer and high fived each other. Yumiko paused for a second though and frowned. 13 was such an unlucky number. Maybe this was another omen.

Rikku shook his jaw-length brown hair out of his eyes and chewed contentedly on a senbon. At least he wasn't on a team with fan girls. He knew why they'd been placed on a team together. After all it was obvious to everyone, including his teammates. He specialised in Taijutsu and a slight bit of genjutsu too. He was terrible against ninjutsu.

Yumiko specialised in Genjutsu and a small amount of ninjutsu and kenjutsu. She was weak against taijutsu. It showed up in the practical lessons outdoors because she was built for long-range attacks.

Koujaku specialised in Ninjutsu and kenjutsu with a small amount of taijutsu. However, she couldn't do genjutsu to save her life. Quite literally. They had been placed together to watch each others backs.

"Okay class. Your jounin senseis will be here to get you soon. From now on you are ninja going out into a deadly world. Please never forget that you may be killed on the missions you will be required to take part in. It has been a pleasure to teach you all."

Gradually the others left the room, their jounin sensei come to take them to wherever, and eventually there was only Team 13 left in the room. They waited and waited _and waited._

Three hours passed and by then Rikku had moved up to sit next to Yumiko and they were engaged in a game of cards. Koujaku had crawled out of her seat and had lain down on the table a row down.

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

The nineteen year old Hatake Kakashi stared at the sheets of paper spread out across his desk. They hap been pulled from his new genin team's files along with pictures of each person.

The papers he held in his hands contained information concerning one Shiranui Rikku. He was a twelve year old boy, as all the genin on Team 13 were, and the picture showed that he had jaw length brown hair much like his older brother. He wore an open navy jacket with a white shirt underneath and cropped blue pants with typical shinobi sandals. He had a senbon present in his mouth.

He looked down to continue reading about this genin.

_Shiranui Rikku is brilliant at Close Range combat preferring to use taijutsu, kunai and senbon over anything else. He knows quite a few genjutsu but fails at ninjutsu which is unusual considering his families background. He has a suspected chakra affinity for fire as he channels chakra into his fists and when they reached their target, burns appeared occasionally._

_Personality wise, Rikku is extremely laid back and is known to fall asleep during lectures. His mental test results were average all though it is suspected that he could have done better but could not be bothered to do so._

Kakashi stopped here having grasped an idea what this boy's skills were and what his personality was like. Placing these papers back into the file he reached for the next.

_Sumiyaka Koujaku_

He paused at the surname. _Sumiyaka. _ He had heard that name before. The Sumiyaka clan had origins in Bird Country but the Third Great Shinobi War had wiped all but one out. The last survivor had been a pregnant woman who had been unable to go to the battlefield because of a broken leg. After that the woman had travelled to Fire Country and had settled down. The last he heard the woman had died eight years ago. He had thought the child had died. Obviously that was wrong.

_Sumiyaka Koujaku excels at close to mid range fighting. She shows exceptional skill wielding blades especially a pair of tanto. Apart from her skill at kenjutsu, she also shows a large amount of talent in ninjutsu. However, she cannot grasp the use genjustu and can only use the basics i.e. Henge no jutsu. She has an affinity to lightening and a smaller one to wind – an idea to how the Sumiyaka used Jinton, the ability to run at extremely fast speeds._

_Koujaku's personality has been questioned. She was once sent to Yamanaka Inoichi on suspicion of having multiple personalities but the results were negative, all though when Inoichi looked through her memories there were mental walls designed to keep trespassers out hinting that she keeps many secrets. He also discovered that at times a voice spoke to Koujaku all though no-one was present. All other information on this is classified._

_Koujaku has been described as a "Spunky child" as she is very sharp tongued. She falls asleep in almost every lecture and is known to ignore instructions. Despite this Koujaku is very protective of her friends and would give her life to defend them._

His eyes travelled to the picture of a small child. She had messy jaw length hair that fell in uneven bangs around her face. She had grey eyes that seemed to hide something. She wore a white shirt that showed her abdomen with a short sleeved, forest green hooded jacket over it. Under that she was baggy, knee length, dark green canvas shorts and typical ninja sandals. Strapped horizontally to her back were to tanto.

Placing these papers back into the file, he couldn't help but be troubled about the voice she heard and the mental blocks. Shaking his head to clear any bad thoughts he picked up the last sheets.

_Minami (Mitarashi) Yumiko_

_Yumiko is a member of one of the four branch clans of the Mitarashi clan. She has the rare Genkakugan, illusion eye, bloodline allowing her to cast unbreakable genjutsu on the target as long as they look her in the eyes as she casts it._

_She excels at long range combat all though she can wield a katana to some degree in case her opponent gets to close. She is extremely skilled in Genjutsu and has some talent in ninjutsu. However she lacks upper-body strength resulting in her being poor at taijutsu._

_She has a very shy personality although it isn't wise to insult her friends, or her deceased parents, as her personality does a complete 180 and she would place the offenders in her unbreakable genjutsu. She is extremely close to Sumiyaka Koujaku despite the difference in their skills and personalities._

Kakashi reached into the file and pulled out her picture. Yumiko had waist-length, unusually orange, hair and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a plain white t-shirt and cropped blue pants but wound around her neck was a long, red ANBU captain scarf. In the picture the insignia of the scarf could be seen and his eye widened as he saw the embroidered snarling dog head. That was his scarf!

_Kakashi held the soaking child close to him. His squad stood silently behind him. The child had short orange hair and tears streaking her face. They had found her standing in the midst of a storm screaming for her mother. Hebi, one of his subordinates, had gasped when she saw the child and had whispered into his ear that this was her cousin and that both her parents were dead. _

_The child had calmed down after a while and stared up at him with wide eyes. Her small hand reached up and pulled on his scarf. Reaching up, he untangled the scarf and wrapped it around her neck. The ends trailed on the floor, as it was far too big for her, but she smiled up at him before falling asleep in his arms. He passed her to Hebi who shot off towards her home and he returned to the Headquarters without making another comment about the young girl._

Shaking his head again to clear the memories he stood up and pulled on his flak jacket. Then he set off towards the Academy at a leisurely pace. He decided he'd made his new students wait long enough!


	4. Chapter 3

Extremely obvious disclaimer: No I Do Not Own Naruto, I mean do you think I do?

This story contains Major OCs and OOCness. This will also be a Naruto Character x OC later on. This will only occur in later chapters because I would like to focus more on the plot rather that the pairings.

The age of some characters have been changed. Kakashi is nineteen at the moment in this story and Yumiko, Koujaku and Rikku are three years older than the Naruto gang. This means they are two years older than Team Gai and five years younger than Kakashi. Tenzo's age is fifteen at this moment and Genma is eighteen at this time.

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

"_Sempai!"_

_Koujaku turned around at the shout of the young girl. She was two years older than the child who was running up to her. _

"_What's wrong, Tenten?" asked the brunette as she ruffled the shorter girl's hair. The seven year old lashed out with her hands at the older girl._

"_You said you'd take me to the Ninja Academy today!" she announced happily, looking for confirmation from Koujaku._

"_I did?" mumbled Koujaku as she chewed on her dango stick, having finished the actual food._

"_Yeah!" replied Tenten as she crossed her arms and glared up at Koujaku, "Please, Sempai?"_

_Koujaku reached up to place her hand on her chin and pretended to think._

"_Sempai," she whined, "Please come! All the other kids are taking someone from their family."_

_Koujaku sighed and held out her hand. "Okay then…"_

_Tenten squealed happily and snatched her 'sempai's' hand. Then she dragged Koujaku after her as she ran to the Ninja Academy. After all she wanted to show off Koujaku to her friends at the school!_

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Team 13**

**Chapter 3: Kakashi's Test**

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kakashi pushed open the door to the classroom and blinked at the startled expression two of his new students gave him. The other one shot up from her sleeping position before falling off the table.

He blinked at the girl on the floor before looking up at the other two. "My first impression of you… You're weird."

Yumiko blushed and Rikku simply stared at Kakashi. However, Koujaku shot up and snarled at him. "Well you're one to talk! What's up with that haircut?"

Yumiko reached forward and smacked the back of Koujaku's head. "Shut up! Don't you know who that is? It's Hatake Kakashi, the elite jounin and known as the Copy-nin Kakashi!"

Kakashi's gaze flickered to the girl who had spoken. How did she know so much about him? His question was answered when Koujaku spoke.

"You mean that guy you used to stalk?" the brunette announced, before sniggering when Yumiko flushed bright red and tried to hide in her scarf.

Rikku smirked at Koujaku's announcements and tried desperately not to laugh. His attempts were futile when he noticed Kakashi edging backwards and he collapsed in a fit of laughter.

Kakashi sighed as he stared at the new team. "Meet me on the roof," he muttered before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kakashi stared at the genin who sat on the steps in front of him.

"Okay," he announced with his famous eye smile, "Why don't we all introduce ourselves! Y'know your name, likes, dislikes hobbies and dreams."

All three genin stared blankly at him. Rikku spoke up after a couple of minutes. "Why don't you go first, sensei?"

"Oh he doesn't need to do that," Koujaku snickered, "We could just ask Yumiko!"

Rikku grinned as Yumiko flushed and leapt at Koujaku, with the intention of beating her to a pulp, who just rolled to the side to avoid her. Kakashi promptly decided to ignore Koujaku's statement.

"Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you my likes or dislikes… dreams for the future… you're too young to know… I have lots of hobbies," Kakashi grinned as he saw the blank expressions on the kids' faces. Koujaku slowly turned to Yumiko.

"…You goin' to elaborate on that?"

Kakashi ignored the yelp of pain as Yumiko finally connected a slap to Koujaku's head. Rikku was too busy laughing to notice Kakashi's searching gaze that he had set on the three.

"Maa, Maa, Calm down," Kakashi drawled as he waved his hands lazily at the three. Once they had all settled he pointed at Rikku.

"Oi, Genma-lookalike, you go first."

Rikku scowled at Kakashi before he made his introduction. "My name is Shiranui Genma. I like dango, pocky, sweets and taijutsu. I dislike Uchiha Akihiro and his fan girls…"

"Something we all agree on," muttered Koujaku, gaining a giggle from Yumiko.

"… My hobbies include training with my brother and looking for more taijutsu styles. My dream? I don't know… I never really thought about it... I guess that I want to impress my brother!"

Kakashi nodded at Rikku and pointed to Yumiko.

"Next," he said as he leaned against the railings.

Yumiko blinked and scratched her head as she searched for an introduction. "…My name is Minami Yumiko. I like dango, pocky, my cousin called Anko, and my friends. I dislike fan girls, arrogant people and people who insult my friends. My hobbies include… drawing and learning new genjutsu! My dream is to become a shinobi my family can be proud of!"

The silver haired jounin paled as he heard about Anko. 'Crap, Anko's going to kill me if I let her get hurt.' "And finally… you," Kakashi pointed at the now calmer Koujaku.

"My name is Sumiyaka Koujaku. I like my friends and sweets!I dislike fan girls, bastards and people who underestimate me. My hobbies? I like learning kenjutsu and annoying Yumiko! My dream is to become an ANBU captain and show the world what I can do!"

Kakashi frowned slightly at the over exuberant girl. Her huge grin that faltered ever so slightly alerted Kakashi to exactly what he wanted to know. This child was wearing a mask. It was a strong one, one that vanished when she fought and faltered with her sarcastic comments and cunning mind. He shook his head to free himself from his thoughts.

"Well then. Tomorrow, we are all going to meet at Training Ground 7 at six o'clock sharp. There, we are going to have a little test. One that sees if you're worthy to be ninja."

Before any of the three children could object he vanished in a poof of smoke.

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

Yumiko sighed as she kicked off her sandals at the veranda. Pulling open the sliding door, she trudged into her home only to be swept into a headlock by her purple haired cousin.

Anko grinned as she heard her cousin's footsteps. She crept up silently behind her and laughed as she gave her cousin a noogie. However, she frowned when the orange haired girl didn't struggle.

"Hey, squirt. What's up?"

Yumiko tugged lightly at the older woman's arm. "Nothin'."

She yelped as Anko tugged on her hair. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you!"

Yumiko quickly told Anko about her day and the mysterious test Kakashi was going to administer the next day. Anko was silent for a few minutes even as she pulled on Yumiko's hair.

"Don't forget this. 'Look underneath the underneath'." With that last statement Anko dropped Yumiko and rushed out of the door.

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

At six o'clock the next morning, Yumiko arrived at the training ground at the same time as Rikku. Their wayward sensei was nowhere to be seen, and the same with their fellow genin. They mumbled tired greetings to one another before they settled by the training logs to await the missing members.

Koujaku appeared two hours later and had to suppress a grin. Yumiko had fallen back against the log as she slept and Rikku had his head on her lap. She let out a piercing whistle and laughed as both of her teammates shot up with blushes on their faces.

"Goooood mornin', lovebirds!" She chirped and grinned as both her teammates turned an unhealthy shade of red.

She settled down next to them and pulled a box of pocky out of her pocket. Offering one to both of her teammates, they settled down for a long, long wait.

Three hours later their wayward sensei appeared in a poof of white smoke.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone! I got lost on the path of life!" he exclaimed with an eye smile.

"_I'll kill you!" _bellowed Koujaku as she leapt at her sensei with her two tanto, which were normally strapped horizontally to her back, glinting sharply in her hands.

Rikku quickly wrapped his arms around his teammate's torso to stop her killing the silver haired jounin in front of them.

Kakashi blinked in fake confusion at the brunette before he straightened up from his lazy posture and addressed the three genin.

"Are you all ready for this test?"

Yumiko frowned slightly and raised her hand. "Kakashi-sensei… what is the test?"

Kakashi chuckled darkly and answered even as the three children shuffled backwards away from him. "It's a good test, Yumiko-chan. You just have to get these two ells from me." Even as he spoke he reached into his jounin vest and pulled out two bells that were dangling from a string.

"You have to get one each," Kakashi continued, "And if you don't… then you fail."

Rikku frowned at the jounin. "But there are only two bells."

Kakashi grinned at the children. "Well, that's because only two of you are going to pass. There is a reason why sixty-six percent of genin graduates fail this test."

The genin were silence as they stared in horror at Kakashi.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" questioned Kakashi, "The test _has _begun!"

Yumiko reached into her pocket and tossed a smoke bomb onto the floor causing it to explode into billowing grey clouds which completely his their escape.

Kakashi grinned. Maybe this year would be a little more interesting!

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

Yumiko rushed through the forest, leaping from tree branch to tree branch. She hesitated and looked around before continuing on her way. She _had_ to find Koujaku. If they worked together, they might beat Kakashi.

If she had continued these thoughts and included Rikku into them things may have gone differently.

She leapt off a tree branch and skidded across the muddy forest floor.

"Koujaku," she called as quietly as she could, "Are you here?"

"Yeah," said Koujaku, sticking her head out of her hiding place amongst the shrubs, "You got to check this out."

Yumiko blinked curiously before she crawled into the ferns besides her friend. As she neared a narrow opening she peered out and stared at the form of the male genin on their team who was battling their sensei using Taijutsu. He was obviously not as good as their sensei who was hammering away at the genin.

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

Rikku twisted under his sensei's punch and lashed out with a round kick. Kakashi easily blocked the limb and leapt backwards as Rikku shot out with a straight punch towards his torso. The brunette charged Kakashi again and the silver haired jounin easily blocked the punches and kicks that were almost connecting with him.

'_Damn,' _Kakashi thought, _'this kid's good.'_

He twister around the boy's outstretched arm and connected a solid kick to Rikku causing him to fly backwards and smash into a tree.

The boy scrambled to his feet and angrily leapt out of the clearing to escape Kakashi.

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

Koujaku exploded out of the ferns in a streak of pale colour, leaving behind a shocked Yumiko. Kakashi whipped around and leapt backwards ad a barrage of kunai and shuriken shot towards him.

Koujaku unsheathed her tanto and leapt at the jounin slashing with the weapons which she held in reverse. Kakashi managed to pull out two kunai and held them in a similar position and used them to block the girl's attacks.

Ducking under Kakashi's swing, Koujaku slashed at the bells hanging on the jounin's waist but Kakashi managed to pull back and delivered a sharp kick to her torso. Koujaku rolled with the blow before climbing to her feet and grinning at Kakashi.

A flash of colour erupted behind the brunette and before the jounin could act, he felt a cut slash his chest.

"Jinton," he said, narrowing his eyes at the girl.

Twisting sideways to protect the bells, Kakashi glanced at his chest and was suddenly glad he wore a jounin vest. A large slash stretched diagonally across his torso and he only just managed to duck under Koujaku's next attack.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu****!**"cried Kakashi and a huge fireball shot towards the brunette girl who threw herself to the floor, allowing the attack to sail over her. When she looked up her sensei had vanished.

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

'_Okay, Okay, here he comes!'_

Yumiko leapt out of the bushes and stood in the centre of the clearing. She could hear her sensei flying through the trees towards her and it was time to put her plan into action. Her hands moved into familiar seals.

'_Boar, dog, dragon, ram.'_

"**Genkakugan!**"

Kakashi leapt into the clearing and skidded to a halt as the orange-haired genin blocked his way.

"I should've known that you'd be next," he commented absent-mindedly, as the girl raised her head. It was at that moment Kakashi made a fatal mistake. He stared into her eyes. Not the chocolate brown gaze of the genin he sort of knew but fiery red depths of hell.

And everything went black.

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kakashi stared around at the dark landscape. Dark purple swirls twisted around him in the black mist that coated the land.

'_Genjutsu?'_

He raised his hands into the ram seal. "Kai!"

Nothing happened. The mist swirled closer and closer.

"_Ne, Kakashi-kun, wait up!"_

Kakashi whirled around and stared at the sight of a young brunette running towards him.

"Rin?"

He jolted as she ran _through_ him and continued past.

He spun back around and blinked as he found himself in a cave. A cave full of boulders. Blood was everywhere.

"_OBITO!"_

Kakashi stared as he saw Rin leaning over what could be seen of Obito.

"_Obito?" _he heard himself say and before he knew it he was hovering over the Uchiha. _'I'm going to get a sharingan here. A sharingan off my dead best friend.'_

Sadly, Kakashi was still trapped in the deadly genjutsu.

"_I-it's… your… fault…" _choked out Obito and Kakashi reeled back as if stung. _"You… killed… me!"_

"_No!" _ He cried, _"That's not true!"_

"_You killed him just like you killed your father!" _ Screamed Rin as she turned and plunged a kunai into his heart.

His eyes snapped open just in time to roll away from Yumiko.

"Nice try," he said calmly, even as his heart pounded away in his chest.

"But not good enough!" Kakashi called and he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

"That's the plan, yeah," said Koujaku as she stared into the eyes of Yumiko, "It'll work."

"Tag-teaming him should," relied Yumiko as she shrugged and moved her gaze away from the shorter girl and to where their sensei stood in the clearing. "You ready?"

"Hell yeah!"

Yumiko grinned as she felt the build up of chakra coming from her best friend and her hair swept forward as a flash of colour blurred by. Her grin spread even more as she felt the other girl's hand clamp around her wrist and she was suddenly moving at what felt like the speed of light.

Kakashi's only warning was the kunai that thudded into the tree less that a millimetre away from him. _'Well,' _he thought, '_it is hard to throw when you are moving so fast._'

"I know it's you… Koujaku!"

He turned around and reeled back when he heard the call of "**Magen: Jigoku Kōka no Jutsu**!"

'_Shit. Koujaku can't do Genjutsu!'_

"Kai!" he called and the massive fireball that had been about to incinerate him vanished revealing a brunette charging at him with two tanto twirling in her hands.

He moved swiftly and the blows only nicked him. The slashes were coming to fast for him to grab a kunai and he could see Yumiko preparing another genjutsu as her hands twisted into seals.

Kakashi allowed Koujaku to get a particularly deep slash on his arm and grabbed her wrist. Her shocked expression grew as he tossed her into her friend and the two went flying backwards. Kakashi moved forward to continue fighting before they could gain another advantage when he felt a weight disappear of his vest.

Turning around slowly, Kakashi saw Rikku standing there with the bells clutched in his hands. The two girls slowly made their way over to the two.

There was a collective silence as Rikku held up the bells he had snagged from Kakashi's waist. The three genin looked from one to another as if trying to decide what to do.

"Well, Rikku? Who is going to pass with you?" asked Kakashi, a smirk hidden behind his mask.

Rikku looked up at the tall jounin before his eyes focused on the two bells. Stepping forward, he held out the bells at arms length and stared into Kakashi's eye.

"None. 'Cause their going to pass and I'm not."

Kakashi's eye widened and he stared at the male genin who was glaring back at him defiantly.

"Well, I don't want it!" snarled Koujaku, stepping away from Rikku. "You got the bells, you pass. Yumiko was great in the test so she should too."

"I don't want it either!" called Yumiko, "You two should pass. You were both better than me!"

Kakashi looked at the three genin who were stood in a triangle. "Well someone has to pass. Who is it going to be?"

The genins' gaze flickered to him before they all stared at each other. They bickered back and forth for a couple of minutes, each of them trying to convince the other two to take the bells.

Finally, Koujaku had enough. She snatched the bells out of Rikku's hand and tossed them at Kakashi's chest, where they bounced off with a thud.

Kakashi stared down at the bells before slowly looking up at the growling brunette.

"What was that for?" asked the jounin, as he peered at the three children.

"Well, since none of us want them, why don't you have them? If one of us goes down, then so does the rest! We're a team, yeah!"

Kakashi paused and stared warily at the brunette before he turned his gaze to the other two.

"…And you both agree with this?"

Both Yumiko and Rikku nodded and stepped to either side of Koujaku, who was still glaring defiantly at the man.

"Well," Kakashi murmured, "I don't know how to tell you this…"

Yumiko blinked in confusion. "Tell us what, sensei?"

Kakashi grinned at them, although they could only tell because of his curved eye. "You see… it's actually quite simple. You all pass!"


End file.
